Abrielle Madison
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: On May 14th, Robin Scorpio and Kate Jax both have babies. Robin's baby dies. Two years later, something is discovered. This will effect the life of Abrielle Madison forever. I'm not very good at summaries, but please READ AND REVIEW!Chapter 17 updated!
1. May 14th

Abrielle Madison

"Why am I here?" asked Robin. She was lying in a bed at the hospital. "Where's Patrick?" she said. Jason Morgan was sitting next to her bed.

"Thank God you're awake." said Jason.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Robin.

Kate Howard-Jax walked into the room. "Robin, your baby is dead."

"No." whispered Robin. She turned to Jason. "Find Patrick. Tell him I need to see him now."

"Okay." Jason walked out of the room. Robin started to cry.

"Hey, Robin. How is our baby?" Patrick asked.

"She's dead, Patrick."

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake had been expecting a baby. Robin had passed out by the docks at 9 months, where Jason found her. He picked her up and took her to the hospital. She delivered a baby girl.

"What?" he asked. He sat down on the bed. "How could this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kate just told me."

"Why would Kate tell you? You hate her."

"I don't know. She just had her baby too. Maybe Jax asked her to tell me since you were gone."

"Oh. I'm sorry we lost her, Robin."

"It's not your fault."

Kate Howard-Jax sat in her hospital room. She was holding a beautiful baby girl. She had dark brown hair. "Hi baby." she said. Jax walked in.

"How is our baby?"

"She's good. What did Robin name her baby?"

"I don't know. Let me find out."

"What do we name her?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. I like Isabella, Madeleine, Lauren, Abrielle, Hannah, and Gracie." answered Robin. She couldn't believe she was going to have to bury the little girl she had wanted so much.

"I like Marissa, Kylie, Kasey, Adeline, and Madison."

"Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake." said Robin. Jax walked in.

"Sorry to hear about your loss." he said.

"Thanks." Patrick said.

"What are you naming her?" Jax asked.

"Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake."

"That's a beautiful name. Your little girl would have been beautiful."

"Thank you, Jax."

"Kate, I found out the baby's name."

"What is it Jax?" Kate asked her husband.

"Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake." answered Jax. He looked at his wife. "I wish Robin could have just had her healthy little baby."

"Maybe Robin would let us name our baby Abrielle Madison Jacks after her baby."

"You could ask her." said Jax.

The next day, both women were released. Robin was walking out of her room as Kate was at the front desk. "Mrs. Jacks, I need to know your child's name so I can fill out the birth certificate."

"Okay, hold on." Kate walked over to Robin. "Hi Robin."

"Hi, Kate." Robin answered. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would let me name my baby Abrielle Madison Jacks to honor your child."

"Oh, um…sure." said Robin. She was sad that she wasn't going to take her baby home.

"Thank you so much." Kate walked over to the desk and filled out her daughter's birth certificate.

Robin and Patrick didn't have anymore children. Robin couldn't bear to lose another one and Patrick couldn't think of replacing Abrielle.

It had been two years since May 14th, the birthday of little Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake. Robin and Patrick went to her grave.

"Happy Birthday to you!" finished everyone. They were at Abrielle Madison Jacks birthday party. "Happy Birthday, Bri!"

Jax's 9 year old daughter Alana with Carly Corinthos whispered, "I love you, Bri."

15 year old Brena hugged her little sisters. Jax smiled at his four kids. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He had 4 kids with 4 women. Brenda had been killed when Brena was only 3 months.

Brena looked exactly like Brenda, except for Jax's blue eyes. Alana was all Carly. Hanna was 5. She was Courtney's daughter and looked like her. Then there was Abrielle.

Abrielle had brown hair and brown eyes. She was stubborn and compassionate. She didn't fit in with her sisters. They all loved her anyways.

"Mommy, why is Bri so different?" asked Hanna. She lived with Courtney, Jason, and her older brother, Spencer (6).

"I don't know, Hanna." said Courtney. "Do you love her like you love Alana and Brena?"

"Of course, Mommy. But I don't understand something."

"What's that, Sweetie?"

"Why does Lana live with Aunt Carly, I live with you, and Brena and Bri live with Daddy?"

"Hanna, I am going to explain something important to you."

"Okay, Mommy." Hanna sat down on her mother's lap.

"Daddy met a girl named Brenda. They were married for a couple of years and then they had Brena. When Brena was a little baby, her Mommy went up to Heaven. Your Daddy took Brena and moved from Rome to Port Charles." said Courtney.

"Oh. Okay." said Hanna.

"Then, when Brena was 5, Daddy met Aunt Carly. They got married and then had Alana. Carly and Daddy didn't love each other anymore, so they got a divorce."

"What's that?" asked Hanna.

"When the Mommy and Daddy sign a paper and they aren't married anymore."

"Oh." said Hanna.

"Daddy and Aunt Carly decided to share Alana. Nikolas and Mommy got married and had Spencer. Then, we got a divorce and shared Spencer. Mommy and Daddy met, and we had you."

"What about Bri?"

"I'm getting there. Daddy and Mommy got a divorce and Daddy moved to Australia. Alana stayed with Aunt Carly and Daddy took Brena. When you were 1, Brena was 10. She didn't want to live in Australia anymore. She ran away and came here. She came to our house and lived with me, you, and Spencer. Then, Mommy and Nikolas got married again. When Brena turned 13, she was walking to Kelly's. She ran into a woman. She liked her and they became friends. The woman was Kate. Daddy came back and fell in love with Kate. They had Abrielle." said Courtney.

"Oh." said Hanna.

"Hi baby girl." said Robin. She was kneeling in front of her baby's grave. "Today you would have been two years old." The wind began to blow.

"You were an angel, baby girl. God wanted you to come home. You went back to Heaven. Mommy loves you so much, Abrielle. You were my baby. I never got to hold you." Patrick walked over and hugged Robin. She walked over to find Georgie's grave.

"Abrielle, this is Daddy. We love you." the wind blew. "I wish you were here. Mommy misses you so much." he paused. "I'm trying to get Mommy to have another baby. A baby will never replace you, but Mommy has always wanted one. Do you think we could do it?" the wind blew. Patrick smiled. "Okay baby girl. I need to ask you something." he stopped. The tears began to fall.

"If Mommy and Daddy have a baby, will you watch over it? You can be your brother or sister's angel." the wind blew hard. Patrick laughed. "I will take that as a yes. But Abby, don't be sad. When the time comes, you will meet your Mommy up in Heaven. I love you." he kissed the palm of his hand and placed it on the grave. Robin walked over.

"Love you, baby girl." she did the same thing as Patrick. "Bye-bye."

"Greetings, Stone Cold. What can the Jackal do for you?" Spinelli asked.

"It's May 14th. Robin should be holding a two year old baby girl right now." Jason told him. "I want to make a memory board. Find out everything you can on Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake."

"Like what? The baby Angel is dead."

"Stuff about when she was born. Like weight and height."

"The Jackal will do his best." said Spinelli he got to work. Jason got on his motorcycle and headed to Angel Cemetery.

Kate walked into one of the rooms in her house. There was a crib and a toddler bed. It was Hanna and Bri's bedroom. The next room over was Alana and Brena's. Kate layed her baby girl into the bed.

"Night." said Kate. She closed the door and walked out.

Abrielle Madison Jacks was awake. She may only be two, but she knew something was wrong with her family. She had her three sisters, Lana, Hanna, and Brena. There was Mommy and Daddy. She loved Daddy, but Mommy was weird.

Abrielle closed her eyes and remembered the day she was born.

"_Waaaaaaaaaa!" cried out a baby. She heard laughter and a doctor picked her up. She left the room and was put in a blanket and hat. _

"_Hi there, Baby Scorpio." she remembered hearing._

Abrielle opened her eyes. 'Who was baby Scorpio?" she wondered.


	2. News

"Hi Hanna

"Hi Hanna!" yelled Alana. Courtney and Hanna walked into Sonny and Carly's penthouse. It was a mess.

"Hi Court. Sorry about the mess. You know how it is with kids."

Alana grabbed Hanna's hand and led her upstairs. Courtney and Carly sat down on the couch.

Carly had 6 kids. Michael (14), Josh (12), Alana (9), Morgan (6), and Jase (2). Alana had 4 brothers on one side and three sisters on the other side. Since Courtney and Sonny were brother and sister, Hanna and Alana were sisters and cousins.

"Did you go to Abrielle's birthday party yesterday?" asked Courtney.

"No. I had a meeting at the Metro Court." said Carly.

"Oh, I had to go to Spencer's parent teacher conference."

"Abrielle is absolutely beautiful, though. I came in to talk to Jax about Alana coming over next week and I saw her." said Carly.

"I know. That little girl is so pretty. I saw her when I was helping Hanna find a stuffed animal in her bedroom."

"Something isn't right with that family." said Carly.

"What do you mean?" asked Courtney.

"Alana and Brena look a little bit alike, right?"

"Yes." said Courtney.

"Brena and Hanna have the same eyes, right?"

"Yeah." said Courtney.

"Hanna and Alana look alike too, right?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Who does Abrielle look like?" asked Carly.

Courtney thought for a minute. "None of them."

"Exactly. Something is wrong here. I am going to figure it out."

"Hey Robin." Jason said. Robin was working at GH. They had become good friends in the past two years.

"Hi Jason." she was looking at a chart.

"I saw Abrielle's grave yesterday." Robin looked up and she had tears in her eyes.

"Jason, it means so much to me that you didn't forget. Did you get Courtney and Hanna to go?"

"No, I went by myself. Courtney had to go to Spencer's school and Hanna went to Jax's."

"Oh. I have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Jason.

"Patrick and I are going to try for another baby."

"Wow, Robin. That's fantastic." said Jason.

"Do you think Abrielle would want this? I mean, I don't want her to think I am replacing her."

"I'm sure she would love it that you are finally moving on. Robin, you don't have to forget Abby. She was alive and you and Patrick loved her. She knew it. I know that she only lived for a few hours, but she probably felt more love in that time than most people feel in their whole lives."

"Jason, I know you were the only one who saw her. I know you loved her too. I could tell from the way you smiled when you told me it was a girl." said Robin. She smiled at Jason. "You need to have a child of your own. I think you have been scared that you're going to lose your baby." Jason thought back to the night before.

"_Hi Abrielle Madison. You would be two years old right now. Your Mommy misses you so much. I guess you're wondering why I'm here. Well, Abby, I found your Mommy on the docks two years ago. I took her to the hospital and she had you._ _I am your godfather. I saw you when you were first born. Your Mommy and Daddy never saw you though." he stopped, feeling the wind blow._

"_My wife Courtney has wanted a baby. I don't know what to tell her. I want a child. I have never had one. If I have a baby, will you protect it for me? I know you are busy with your Mommy and Daddy, but Abrielle, I don't want to lose a baby. I fell in love with you the minute I looked at you. You look so much like your Mommy." the wind blew harder. "Goodbye, Abrielle." he layed down 2 roses and left._

"Courtney and I have been thinking about a baby. I think we are going to have one." said Jason. "I have to go now."

Robin hugged Jason. "Bye. Thank you for seeing my baby."

Jason smiled and left. Robin looked over to Emily. Emily walked over to Robin. "I know yesterday was hard for you."

"My baby girl would be walking and talking. Emily, I miss her so much." she hugged her best friend.

At 3 in the morning, Carly was rocking Jase back and forth in an attempt to get him to sleep. Carly looked down into his eyes. They were brown. Carly grabbed her phone and hit speed dial number 2.

"Hanna, there are no monsters in your closet." Courtney said.

"I want Brena!" Hanna yelled.

"Hanna, it's three in the morning. You can't see Brena."

"Take me to Daddy's!" yelled Hanna.

"Hanna Caroline Matthews, if you wake up your brother, I swear I will…" the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Court, it's Carly."

"Why are you awake and calling me at 3 in the morning?" asked Courtney.

"I'm trying to get Jase to sleep. Guess what I realized!" said Carly.

"That you don't need anymore kids?" Courtney guessed.

"No! You know that I want one more, so Shut Up!!" Carly said.

"Why did you call?"

"Brown eyes!" yelled Carly. Courtney could hear a child in the background. She also heard her brother tell Carly to go to sleep. "Shut up, Sonny!"

"What are you talking about, Carly?"

"Abrielle has brown eyes!"

"So?" asked Courtney.

"Jax and Kate have blue eyes."

"Oh yeah!" said Courtney.

"Come over tomorrow." said Carly.

"Do you think Jax is awake?" asked Courtney.

"Why?" asked Carly.

"Hanna is screaming for Brena."

"Tell her if she goes to sleep that you will take her to see Brena tomorrow. Alana can go over too."

"Okay. Bye Car."

"Bye Court." Courtney hung up the phone.

Robin woke up the next morning and got ready for work. She felt sick. She drove to the store and bought a pregnancy test.

"Brena!" yelled Hanna. Alana ran to her older sister too.

"Hi guys." Brena said. She picked up Hanna and hugged Alana.

"She was crying for you last night." said Courtney. She smiled. "She really loves you, Bren."

"Han! Lana!" yelled Abrielle.

"Bri!" yelled both girls. Brena took her out of her crib. She went back to where Courtney was.

"Where is your father?" Courtney asked.

"He ran to the grocery for a few things." said Brena.

"Are you sure you can handle all three of them until he gets back?"

"Positive. You can go Court." said Brena.

"Bye girls." Courtney said. She kissed her daughter and left.

Alana and Hanna went to play. Abrielle was soon asleep. Brena was sitting in the living room. 'I wish dad had never married Kate. I wish Abrielle was Dad and Courtney's' She thought back to last night.

"_Jax, I don't want Alana and Hanna to come over tomorrow. They are so loud and they drive me crazy!" Kate said._

"_Kate, I really don't care. You knew when we got married that my kids were part of the deal. You act like you know them!" _

"_I do know them! Brena would rather live with someone else and the other two are brats!" _

"_Don't call my kids brats. Kate, I don't care what you say about my kids because I will see them whenever I want." the argument ended. Brena officially hated Kate._

"Hey, Courtie!" yelled Carly.

"Where are the kids?" asked Courtney, noticing the house was clean and quiet. That was a first for the Corinthos's.

"Michael and Josh went to work at Kelly's. Morgan and Jase are fishing with Sonny. I had Bobbie bring Alana over to Jax's."

"I know. We got there at the same time." said Courtney. "So why am I here again?"

"Abrielle!" yelled Carly.

"She has brown eyes. So what." said Courtney.

"Kate and Jax have blue eyes. Maybe that's not their daughter!" yelled Carly.

"I don't know, Carly. What are we going to do?"

"Have Spinelli look up all the babies born that day and see if Kate kidnapped one!" yelled Carly.

"That's a crazy plan!" yelled Courtney. "Let's do it." said Courtney, smiling.

"Jax, I'm home!" yelled Kate walking in the door. She heard screaming. "Great. The brats are here." she said.

Brena was sitting in her room holding Bri. Alana and Hanna were jumping on the bed.

"Stop now!" yelled Kate coming into the room. Alana and Hanna didn't hear her and they kept jumping. Kate grabbed Alana's arm and yanked her off the bed. Alana started screaming.

She slapped Hanna and said "That's what happens when you don't listen." she walked out of the room, leaving both girls screaming. Brena sat on the floor and her sisters went to her lap.

"We're leaving." she said.

There was a knock at the door. Spinelli answered it. "Greetings, Mr. Corinthos sir's sister and Valkeryie."

"Hi Spinelli, and call me Courtney." said Courtney.

"Last time I was here, I said to call me Carly."

"Okay, Carly and Courtney, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to track down every baby born on May 14th two years ago." said Carly.

"The Jackal will start right away." the girls smiled and left.

Brena was walking up the street with the three little girls. It was getting cooler outside. She was glad she had the girls bring their jackets. 'Where should we go?' wondered Brena. She kept walking until she saw the familiar home.

"Hi Jason. Can we come in?" asked Brena. Hanna immediately came in, since it was her house. "Is Courtney here?"

"No, but she will be here soon. You can lay her on the couch." said Jason, pointing to sleeping Abrielle. Alana and Hanna went up to Hanna's room.

Patrick walked in the front door of his home. Robin was sitting on the couch looking down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have to tell you something." said Robin.

"What is it?" he asked. He was getting worried.

"We're having a baby." said Robin. She smiled.

"Now Abrielle can have a baby to watch."

"What?" asked Robin.

"Last night I asked Abrielle if she would watch over a baby if we had one. She must have given us the baby as a present."

"I need to go to see my baby." Robin walked out the door and headed to Angel's Cemetery.

"Hey, guys. Why are you here?" Courtney asked. She had walked in the door and saw Brena, Alana, Abrielle, and Hanna.

Brena told Courtney what had happened and about the fight last night. "Where is Jax?"

"Working." said Alana. "He forgot about us."

Jax walked into the front door. He expected to have Brena running to him holding Bri and Alana and Hanna jumping on his back. "Brena? Alana? Hanna? Bri?" Jax yelled. Kate was asleep in the bedroom. He went into Brena's room. There was a note on the bed. It said what had happened.

"KATE!" Jax screamed. Kate jumped up and ran over to him. "What's wrong, Honey?"

"Don't you ever touch my kids again. I want a divorce, and I will take you to court for Abrielle." he walked out the front door.

"Hello?" Carly answered the phone.

"I hate to tell you this Carly, but Alana is gone."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Don't worry. Brena took the younger kids and left. I have to find them."

"Courtney?" said Jax.

"Yeah?" she said.

"The kids are gone." he said.

"They are all at my house." said Courtney.

"Okay. I will be there in a minute." he called Carly and told her and she was on her way over too.

When Jax got there, he pulled Brena to the side and told her what happened. "I'm sorry that I ran away, Daddy." she told him.

"Its okay, Brena. I don't blame you."

Brena smiled at her dad. "What about Abrielle?"

"I am going to try to get custody. You better get some sleep."

Courtney had agreed to let Jax, Bri, and Brena spend the night. Brena would sleep in Hanna's room with her and Jax and Bri would be in the guest room.

Carly walked in the front door with the list of babies born on May 14th two years ago. She and Carly read down the list.

Abrielle woke up and started walking around the room. She smiled at Courtney and laughed.

"Oh my God." said Carly.

"What?" asked Courtney.

"She's not Jax and Kate's daughter." said Carly.

"Whose baby is she?"

"Robin Scorpio."


	3. The next morning

"Morning, Robin." said Patrick. He was making breakfast and Robin had just waken up. She smiled at him. Every morning, she thought the same thing.

"_Morning, Robin." Patrick said. Robin would walk in the room and smile._

"_Momma!" yelled the little brown haired girl._

"_Hi Abby." Robin would say. She would pick up her daughter from the high chair. Abby would be ready for a nap and Robin would rock her to sleep. Then she would put her in her bed and come downstairs and eat with Patrick._

"Hi." Robin said.

"What were you thinking about?" Patrick asked.

"Abrielle." said Robin. I always think of her. Patrick smiled at her.

"It doesn't seem fair. Everyone in the world has their baby and we have nothing." said Patrick.

"That's not true. We have our baby and each other. Sam lost her baby too. She can't even have one."

"I know. Abrielle must have been watching over you and made sure that you could have another child." said Patrick. Robin smiled.

"I think Abrielle has always been an angel. Maybe she was made just to watch her brother or sister."

Jax rented a room at the Metro Court for Brena, Bri, and him. First he had to go home and get some clothes for them. He walked in the door and handed the baby to Brena. "Go get some clothes for you two."

"Okay." said Brena. She walked down the hall. Kate was sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving and taking my daughters."

"I'm pregnant." said Kate.

"What?" Jax asked.

"You heard me."

"I'm not staying. I will just get the child when it's born." Kate glared at him and he went to pack his clothes.

Jax had walked downstairs last night, so they hadn't been able to discuss Abrielle anymore. Courtney walked into Carly's house. All the younger kids were at the park and the older boys were with Sonny.

"I saw her this morning. She is dead on Robin."

"How did Kate and Jax get her?" Carly wondered out loud.

"Kate and Robin hate each other, right?"

"Duh. Who doesn't hate Kate?" Courtney smiled at her friend's comment.

"Have Spinelli look up Kate and Jax's baby." Carly made a phone call. The girls talked for a while. Spinelli called back.

"Baby Jacks died in her Mom's arms." said Spinelli over the phone.

"Thank you Spinelli." Carly said. She hung up. "I think it's time we paid Miss Howard a visit."


	4. What really happened on May 14th

"What if we loose Bri?" said Brena.

"I don't know. Brena, I have had this strange feeling that something is wrong with our family. There is some news."

"What is it, Dad?" Brena asked.

"Kate is pregnant."

"Another kid! Jasper Jax, you are insane!" Brena screamed. Then she smiled. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Jax hugged his daughter. "I love you, Brena."

"I love you too, Daddy." Jax left his daughters in the room and went downstairs to do business.

That day, Robin and Patrick went to the park. They were sitting on a bench. Robin saw a little girl who was sitting in the grass. She was quiet and looked about 2.

Another little girl ran over to her. She sat down too. The girls talked quietly. "Livy, I hear something." said the older girl.

"Me too, Lizzie." said Livy. Then Robin and Patrick saw a lady running around the park.

"Lizzie! Livy!" she was yelling. Robin got up and walked over to the woman.

"Are you looking for two little girls?"

"Yes, my daughters. Lizzie is 4 and Livy is 2. Have you seen them?" Robin nodded her head.

"They are sitting on the ground by the swings." the woman ran over. The two girls jumped up.

"Mommy!" they yelled. She picked them up and ran up to Robin.

"Thank you so much. I am Jen. These are my daughters, Lizzie and Livy."

"Hi." Lizzie said shyly. Livy wrapped her arms around Robin's legs.

"Thank you for finding Mommy!" Robin reached down and hugged the little girl. Jen told the girls to go to the swing. She sat talking to Robin.

"I would have a two year old daughter."

"What happened?" asked Jen.

"She died when she was born. Her name is Abrielle Madison."

"Oh. Are you going to have more kids?"

"Yes. I am pregnant with my first child since Abrielle." said Robin.

"Congratulations. Well, I have to go." Jen grabbed the girls and walked away.

"I wish I had my little girl." whispered Robin.

"Miss Howard. How surprising to see you here!" said Carly.

"This is my house!" she yelled. Courtney and Carly walked in.

"Why?" asked Courtney.

"Why what?" Kate said. Carly pushed her.

"Carly, I'm pregnant!" Kate yelled.

Carly laughed. "I'm glad Jax is leaving this."

"Me too. I won't have to worry about my daughter having a handprint on her face when she comes home." said Courtney.

"Like this?" Carly asked, slapping Kate.

"You need to leave. I will call the police for abuse."

"Fine." said Courtney. "I'll tell them all about how you kidnapped Robin Scorpio's baby."

"Let's go out to dinner, Brena." Jax said.

"Okay. Let me take a shower first."

"Okay, hurry. This baby is starving."

"I will, Dad."

Brena took her shower and they were eating dinner downstairs at the Metro Court. Robin and Patrick walked in.

"Hi Robin." said Jax.

"Hi Jax, Hi Brena." Robin couldn't get herself to say Hi Abrielle.

"Would you guys like to join us?" asked Jax.

"Sorry, not tonight. We are meeting my parents."

"Okay, see you later."

Abrielle felt a strange connection with that woman. 'Who is she?' wondered Abrielle. Daddy had called her Robin. That was her name.

"Daddy, who that?" asked Abrielle.

"That's Robin Scorpio."

'Scorpio. The Scorpio baby. It had to be Robin's. But, the nurse had been looking at me.' thought Abrielle. 'That's why I'm different. She's my Mommy.' thought Abrielle.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate.

"Don't act like it's a coincidence that Robin's baby dies and you come out of it with a little dark brown haired baby. You thought nobody would notice. But you haven't known Robin long enough. Abrielle smiles like her. She has the same eyes and nose. She will probably have the same big mouth. She is short, like Robin." said Carly.

"'Oh, Robin, please let me name my baby Abrielle Madison to honor your child.' Puh-lease! You knew someone would find out and Robin would get her baby back. You named her Abrielle so when that happened the little girl wouldn't have to get used to her real name. What ever happened to Kasey Elizabeth Jacks?" asked Courtney.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Kate.

"Spinelli. Plus, Abrielle has brown eyes while you and Jax have blue. She is different from you two." said Courtney.

"When are you giving Robin her baby back?" asked Carly. "I may not like her very much, but Robin doesn't deserve this. To deliver a baby just for it to be dead. But really your baby was never dead it was just your friend's crazy wife who's child died so they thought 'Oh, let me just take this one! Nobody will ever know.' Nice how that plan worked."

"Does Jax know?" asked Courtney.

"No." said Kate.

"You better pray that Robin lets our kids see her still because if she doesn't I will kill you for making our kids think they had a little sister when really it was their father's friend's daughter." said Carly.

"I will tell him." said Kate.

"No you won't. I will." said Courtney. She walked out.

"Why Robin?" asked Carly. "Do you even know her? I never really liked Robin, but I have learned to in the last couple years. She worked hard to earn a baby and you go and take her. I am glad that she will be taken away." said Carly. She walked out.

"What have I done?" asked Kate.


	5. Telling the kids

Jax and Brena were at a table in the Metro Court

Jax and Brena were at a table in the Metro Court. They had been enjoying their evening. Courtney walked over. "Jax, I need to talk to you. Not in front of Abrielle and Brena."

Jax got up and walked with Courtney to the side of the room. "Do you know what really happened on May 14th two years ago?"

"My daughter was born." he said.

"No, your daughter died. Abrielle Madison Jacks is really Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake."

"What?" asked Jax. Courtney explained everything.

"I'm going to tell Hanna and Carly will tell Lana. All you have to worry about is telling Brena."

"How will I tell her that her step mom kidnapped an innocent woman's baby from the hospital? How can I lose my baby?" asked Jax.

"Start letting her around Robin. She will get used to her. Then you can give her away." said Courtney.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, Court." Jax walked back to the table.

"Alana? I need to talk to you, Sweetie." said Carly. She picked up her daughter and sat her on her lap.

"What is it, Mommy?"

"Well, it's about Abrielle."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Alana.

"She's not your sister. Do you remember Robin, the nice doctor who took care of you when you were sick?" asked Carly.

"Yes."

"Well, Alana, Abrielle is Robin's baby."

"Then where is my sister?"

"In Heaven." said Carly.

"When will be the last time I see her?" asked Alana.

"I don't know." answered Carly.

"Can I stay with Daddy until Abrielle is taken away?" asked Alana.

"I will ask him." Alana got up and walked away.

When she was almost out of the room, Alana turned around. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?" Carly said.

"What was my sister's name?"

"Kasey Elizabeth Jacks."

"Okay." Alana walked out.

"Hanna, I need you to sit down. We have something important to talk about." Courtney said. Hanna sat by her Mom.

"Abrielle isn't your real sister."

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Kate took her from Robin."

"Poor Robin." said Hanna. She hugged her mom. "When will she be leaving?"

"I don't know. Alana is staying with Daddy until Bri is gone. Do you want to do that too?"

"Yes." said Hanna. She hugged her mom.

"Are Brena and Alana my real sisters?"

"Yes." answered Courtney. Hanna smiled. "Kate and Daddy's baby died. She is in Heaven now. Her name was Kasey Elizabeth Jacks."

"Oh. Can I go to bed now?" asked Hanna.

"Yes, I will take you to Daddy's in the morning." said Courtney.

Hanna went upstairs.

"Robin, this is Kate. Can you meet me at Kelly's?"

"Kate, I can't be going out this late. I am 4 months pregnant." answered Robin.

"Please, it's an emergency."

"Okay. I will be there in 5 minutes." Robin sighed. She went and got dressed.

"Brena, I have news for you. It's not good." said Jax. Abrielle was sleeping on the bed.

"What is it Dad? Is it Alana or Hanna?" she asked. She was immediately worried. She sat on the other bed.

"No, it's Abrielle. She's not my daughter."

"What? Kate lied to you about Abrielle's dad? She said it was both of your child when it was only hers?"

"No, she's neither of our daughter. Our baby, Kasey Elizabeth, died. I didn't know until about 2 hours ago when Courtney told me." said Jax. His daughter looked like she was going to cry.

"Who is Abrielle Madison then?"

"Look at her. You know it, Bren. We have all known she was different."

Brena looked at the baby lying on the bed. "Oh my God." she whispered.

"You know?" asked Jax.

"Robin Scorpio." Jax nodded. "When is she leaving?"

"I don't know. Alana and Hanna are going to stay with us at the house until she is gone." said Jax.

"I hate Kate."

"What?" asked Jax.

"She kidnapped Abrielle from Robin. She kept it a secret. What am I supposed to do now? Forget that she was around? Robin probably doesn't want a psycho family like ours around her baby." said Brena.

"Kate is having another baby. I am going to make sure it is mine and then take the baby away." said Jax.

"I'm going to go to bed." Brena layed next to the baby.

"I love you, Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake." she whispered. Jax felt the tears coming down. This could be the last time they are together.

Robin walked into Kelly's. She found Kate sitting at the table. She went over and sat down. "Why am I here?" asked Robin.

"I have to tell you something." said Kate.

"Where are your kids?" asked Robin.

"I don't have any kids. Except for the one I am pregnant with."

"What about Abrielle?" asked Robin.

"Robin, I am so sorry." said Kate. She started to cry.

"What?" asked Robin.

"Abrielle Madison is your daughter. I kidnapped her from the nursery when she was born." said Kate. Robin just looked at her.


	6. Going to Court

"How could you take my baby!" screamed Robin. "My innocent little baby I thought was dead for _two years_!"

Kate started crying. "My baby died. I wasn't thinking. Little Kasey Elizabeth was my first child. I had to raise a baby. When I saw your daughter, I took her. I told you your baby was dead, when really mine died. I'm sorry." said Kate.

"Sorry doesn't make up for 2 years without my baby. My lawyer will be in contact with you. The only bad thing that is coming out of this situation is that I have to take a child away from Jax and those three beautiful little girls." said Robin. She walked out of Kelly's.

"Patrick, its Robin. I need you to get off work and meet me at home. It's an emergency." Robin hung up her cell phone.

Patrick took of running down the hall way. "Patrick?" asked Emily.

"I'll be back soon. Robin just said I needed to get home because there was an emergency." said Patrick.

"I'll cover for you." said Emily.

"Thanks Em." Patrick ran out of the door.

"I can't believe our girls are going to lose their baby sister." said Carly.

"Hanna has been around Abrielle for as long as she could remember. It will be easier for Brena and Alana." said Courtney.

"I know, but those girls and Jax will miss her so much." said Carly.

"At least Robin gets her baby and Abrielle gets her Mommy." said Courtney.

"Daddy too." said Carly. "Patrick is around."

"But, Mothers get more attached to their children than Fathers." said Courtney.

"True." said Carly. "I think we did the right thing."

"So do I." said Courtney. She smiled at her best friend.

"Robin! What's wrong?" asked Patrick.

"Nothing." said Robin.

"You called me and told me to come because there was an emergency."

"I have some good news." said Robin. She smiled at Patrick. "Abrielle is alive."

"What?" Patrick asked. He was very surprised. "How?"

"Kasey Elizabeth Jacks, Kate and Jax's baby, died at birth. She took my baby and said it was hers. We get our baby back."

"That's great!" Patrick hugged his wife. He smiled at her. Then he frowned. "I'm going to kill Jax for keeping the baby away from you."

"Patrick, no. Jax never knew. Kate was the one who kidnapped her."

"At least they will never see her again." said Patrick.

"Actually, I wanted to have Jax take Abrielle every other Saturday night. It's not fair to take her away from Jax and the girls."

"Okay, I can live with that." said Patrick. Then, the door bell rang. Robin went to the door.

"You are being asked to stand trial. Kate Howard would like full custody of Abrielle Madison Jacks and her unborn child. She is also trying to take Brena Jacks." the man left.

"She's not keeping my baby." said Robin.

"No, she's not." said Patrick. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her stomach.

"Mr. Jacks?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes, that's me."

"You have been asked to go to court. Kate Howard would like custody of Abrielle Jacks, Brena Jacks, and baby Jacks."

"That's impossible. Brena and Abrielle aren't her kids."

"Present that as your case." the lawyer left.

"She's insane." Jacks closed the door. The trial was tomorrow.

"Courtney Morgan?" asked a lawyer.

"I'm her husband, Jason."

"Give her this. She has been asked to testify. This goes to Damian Spinelli."

"Thanks." said Jason. He closed the door.

"Carly Corinthos?"

"No, I'm Alana Jacks."

"Where is Carly?" asked the lawyer.

"She's taking a nap. What can I do for you?"

"Give this to your mother." Alana took the paper and gave it to Carly.


	7. The Custody Battle

"We are here for the custody battle of Abrielle Madison Jacks, also known as Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake, Brena Jane Jacks, and Baby Jacks." said the judge.

"My clients, Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake, would like to get their daughter Abrielle Madison back." said Alexis Davis.

"My client, Jasper Jacks, would like to gain custody of his unborn child, Baby Jacks." said Diane Miller.

"My client, Kate Howard-Jacks, would like custody of Baby Jacks, Abrielle Madison, and her step daughter, Brena Jacks." said a lawyer named Mitchell Johnson.

"We need the DNA results." said the judge. "We have also tested Hanna Courtney Jacks and Alana Caroline Jacks, Mr. Jacks's daughters." said the judge. The lawyer handed him the DNA tests.

"Alana Caroline Jacks, daughter of Jasper Jacks and Carly Corinthos." read the judge. "Hanna Courtney Jacks, daughter of Jasper Jacks and Courtney Morgan." he continued.

"Baby Jacks, child of Kate Howard and Jasper Jacks."

Brena Jane Jacks, daughter of Brenda Barrett and Jasper Jacks." said the other lawyer.

"Finally, we have the DNA test of Abrielle Madison. Her parents are…Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake." said the judge. Robin started crying and Patrick hugged her. They finally believed they had a chance of getting their daughter back.

"Your honor, Kate Howard really has no reason to try and take Brena Jacks or Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake away. They are not her biological children." said Diane.

"My client has taken care of those kids for years. She has a right." said Mitchell.

"Not if the kids aren't hers." said Diane.

"People, let's get on with the questioning. Diane, you may begin."

"We call Brena Jacks to the stand." Brena got up and walked over.

"Miss Jacks, how old are you?" asked Diane.

"15." replied Brena.

"Have you ever met your mother?"

"I can't remember her. She died when I was a few months old." said Brena.

"Can you tell me about all of your past motherly figures?"

"First was my Dad's girlfriend, Shianne. She wasn't very smart. She was around when I was 4. Then, was Carly. She and my Dad got married when I was 5 and had my little sister, Alana, when I was 6."

"Did Carly ever hurt or mistreat you?"

"No, and I liked Carly. She was nice and everything. After a year, she and Sonny Corinthos accidentally had Michael. Carly and my Dad were together until Michael was 1. They got a divorce."

"Did Carly take Michael away from your family?" asked Diane.

"No. I still see him." said Brena.

"Okay, continue please."

"Next was Courtney. She had a son named Spencer. He was a year old and I was 9. They got married. I really liked Courtney and Spencer. A year later they had my little sister Hanna. Alana wasn't living with us, but she came over a lot. When I was 10, they got divorced. My dad gave Alana and Hanna to their Moms. We moved to Australia."

"Okay, did you get to see your sister?" asked Diane.

"No. We lived on different sides of the world."

"Why Australia?" asked Diane.

"My grandmother, Jane, lives there." answered Brena.

"Continue."

"I didn't like Australia. After 4 months, I ran away and got on a plane. I flew back to Port Charles and went to Courtney's house. She let me live there for 3 years. When my dad came back, I was 13. He decided to stay in Port Charles and I moved back in with him. There was only one problem. He had a pregnant wife with him."

"Was the wife Kate Howard?"

"Yes. Alana was 7 and Hanna was 3. They started coming over to my Dad's house. Kate brought home a baby girl named Abrielle Madison Jacks." said Brena.

"Did Kate ever hurt any of you?"

"Yes. When Hanna cried at night, she would smack her. She even pushed Alana down the stairs. A few nights ago, I heard Kate and Dad talking and Kate didn't want Alana or Hanna to come over the next night. The next day when she came home, all four of us were in my room. Alana and Hanna were jumping on Alana's bed. She yelled for them to stop, but they didn't hear her. She yanked Alana off the bed by her arm and she started screaming. She slapped Hanna who also started crying. I took the younger kids and left."

"You have some nerve grabbing my daughter!" screamed Carly. She got up out of her seat and went after Kate. This started a fight and a screaming match. Robin and Courtney (who were friends) started talking. Robin kept Courtney from going after Kate too.

"This is for Hanna!" yelled Carly. She punched Kate. "This is for Courtney." she hit her again. "These are for Alana and Brena." she punched her twice. "Most of all, this is for Robin." she yanked Kate by her hair and threw her across the room.

"Order! Order! Order!" yelled the judge. He had the bailiff restrain Carly. "Mrs. Corinthos, sit down or I will have you arrested. Carly walked over to Robin.

"That was for you."

"Thanks." said Robin. She smiled at Carly. Carly smiled back.

"We call Jasper Jacks to the stand." said Diane. Jax swore to tell the truth and sat on the stand. "Mr. Jacks, how long have you known Miss Howard?"

"3 years, we married in Australia."

"You do know that Miss Howard is trying to get custody of two children that aren't biologically hers."

"Yes, I do. I don't think my daughter Brena should be involved in this. She is old enough to know what she wants to do."

"Thank you for your opinion, Mr. Jacks. Did you know that Miss Howard mistreated your children?"

"No, I didn't until just now. I would like to apologize to Carly and Courtney for not taking better care of our kids."

"Mr. Jacks, why do you think you deserve Baby Jacks?"

"He or She is my child. Kate doesn't know the first thing about being a mother." said Jax.

"I object! My client has taken care of Abrielle Madison Jacks for 2 years with no trouble." said Mitchell.

"After she kidnapped the little girl!" yelled Alexis.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" yelled Mitchell.

"Stop! Mr. Jacks, continue." said the judge.

"I love my three daughters. I love Abrielle Madison, even though she isn't my child." said Jax.

"Thank you, Mr. Jacks." said Diane. "No further questions."

"Mitchell, you may go next." said the judge.

"I call Robin Scorpio to the stand." Robin swore to tell the truth.

"Dr. Scorpio is it true that you are pregnant?" asked the judge.

"Yes." said Robin.

"Do you love your daughter, Abrielle Madison?"

"How could I not love my daughter? I never held her. I thought she was dead for two years. Just because Kate Howard wanted a baby, she stole mine. She's a kidnapper. She doesn't deserve her unborn child or Brena." said Robin.

"Dr. Scorpio, how could you take a child away from the only mother she ever knew?" asked Mitchell.

"She's my daughter. She knows me."

"How?" asked Mitchell.

"Jax and I are good friends." said Robin.

"You don't deserve that child. She's Kate Howard's in every way that counts." said Mitchell. "No further questions."

"Okay, Robin. It's my turn to question you. Can you tell me how you found out your daughter was alive?" Robin told her what Kate had said. Alexis questioned Jax and asked about how he figured out about Abrielle not being his daughter.

"We will let the jury take a break to decide what will happen." the judge walked out of the room. Just then, Audrey Cambering (Jax's Nanny) walked in holding a little brown haired brown eyed baby girl.


	8. The Decision

"Patrick, that's my baby." Robin whispered. Jax walked over and took the little girl from Audrey. He carried her over to Robin.

"Abrielle, this is your Mommy and Daddy." said Jax. Abrielle reached her arms out to Robin.

"Can I take her?" asked Robin. Jax nodded. Robin reached out and took the little girl. Abrielle wrapped her arms around Robin.

"Wuv Momma." said Abrielle. Robin had tears in her eyes.

"Patrick, she said she loves Me." she hugged her baby girl. "Abrielle, can Mommy call you Abby?" asked Robin.

"Me is Abrielle, Abby, and Bri!" said Abrielle. She smiled at Robin. Patrick put his arms around Robin and Abrielle.

"Guess what, Abrielle." said Robin.

"Wu Momma?" asked Abrielle.

"Mommy is having a baby." said Robin.

Abrielle looked confused. She pointed at Kate. "That not momma." then she pointed at Robin. "You Momma."

"I know. Kate and Momma are both having a baby."

"Oh." said Abrielle. The judge walked out and looked at Robin.

"Is that the baby?" he asked. Robin nodded. "Dr. Scorpio, can you bring her up here?" Robin stood up and carried her daughter over to the judge. "She's definitely yours, Dr. Scorpio. She's a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you." said Robin.

"Please leave her up here and go sit down." Robin started walking away.

"Momma not want me?" asked Abrielle.

"No, Abrielle. Your Mommy wants you." said the judge. He smiled at the little girl.

"The jury has made a decision." said one of the members. "Brena Jane Jacks will go to Jasper Jacks."

Brena ran to her dad and hugged him. The man continued. "Baby Jacks, full custody to…Jasper Jacks." everyone clapped.

"Finally, the big case. Abrielle Madison Jacks, also known as Scorpio-Drake, will go to Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake!"

Robin started crying. Mitchell said "Dr. Scorpio, how are you going to take a child away from the family she has known?"

"Actually, Jax I want you and the girls to know that you can see Abrielle anytime you want to. I will take good care of her." said Robin.

"I didn't doubt that for one second, Robin. I'm going to give you about a week to bond with her before I start seeing her again."

Everyone walked out of the room. Carly and Courtney were standing together in a corner of the court room. Robin walked over. "Thank you both so much." said Robin. She was holding her daughter.

"For what?" asked Carly.

"You helped me get my baby back. You guys found out the truth. So thank you. I'm sure if she loves me, when she is older and getting married, she will thank you two for finding her real mom."

"Your welcome, Robin." said Courtney. She walked over to Jason, leaving Carly and Robin together.

"Thanks for what you did in the courtroom." said Robin.

"No problem. Everyone deserves to have their own children."

"I know you hate me. It surprises me that you made Kate tell me the truth." said Robin.

"I don't hate you, Robin. I was jealous of the connection you had with Sonny. Do you think we can get over this?"

"Yeah, I do. I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Carly.

"On Saturday we are having a christening for Abrielle. I was wondering if you, Sonny, and the kids would come. Will you be Abrielle's godmother? I want to ask Courtney too, but I thought since I was here I could ask."

"Yes, Robin. Thank you."

"For what?" asked Robin.

"Letting Alana still see your daughter."

"Alana will always be like a sister to Abrielle. I have to go now. See you on Saturday." said Robin.

"See ya." Carly left.


	9. Christening Preparations

Robin asked Jax, Jason, Nikolas, Emily, and Courtney to be Abrielle's god parents too. They all agreed. The trial had been on Tuesday. It was now Friday night.

Robin was sitting in the rocking chair in Abrielle's new room. Abrielle was almost asleep. "You know, baby, I have always hoped you were alive. I love you a lot. Jax loved you too. I am your Mommy and I always will be." Robin kissed her head and layed the sleeping little girl in her crib.

Robin stood there watching her daughter sleep. Patrick walked in and looked at the sleeping baby. "She looks like you." said Patrick.

"You told me that 3 times." said Robin. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." said Patrick. "We're all set for Abrielle's christening." They left and went to their room to get some sleep.

"Mommy!" yelled Abrielle. "Mommy! She gets me! Momma help!" she screamed. She was crying. Robin ran in the room.

"Abrielle!" Robin said. She picked up her sleeping daughter. "Wake up baby, it's Momma." Abrielle slowly woke up.

"Momma?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby, its Momma."

"I scared. Kate was getting me." Abrielle told Robin.

"She will never get you. Mommy has you forever." She carried Abrielle to her and Patrick's room. "You wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

Abrielle nodded. Robin put her in the middle of the bed. Abrielle put her arms around Robin. Robin held onto Abrielle.

Patrick woke up at 9:00 in the morning. He looked over and saw his wife and daughter. Robin had her arm over Abrielle and Abrielle was facing Robin. He covered them with the blanket and got out of bed.

"Patrick?" asked Robin. It was 9:30 and Patrick was gone. Robin picked Abrielle up and walked into the living room. She layed Abby on the couch and went to make some breakfast.

Patrick got out of the shower and went to get dressed in his room. He heard someone singing and he knew it was Robin. He walked into the kitchen in time to see Robin teaching little kid songs to Mackenzie. She was currently singing 'Twinkle, twinkle Little Star.' he smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice, Robin." said Patrick. He looked at his daughter and his wife, who was 5 months pregnant with his second child. He loved his life.

"I made breakfast." said Robin. She was cutting Abrielle's eggs into tiny pieces. She handed him a plate. Robin carried her and Abby's plates to the dining room table. "I need to get ready soon. The christening is at 3:00."

At 11 o'clock, Robin gave Abby a bath. She took her to the bedroom and dressed her in some old clothes. Robin went and took a shower while Abrielle was taking a nap.

Somebody was knocking on the door an hour later. Robin answered it. "You're not welcome at my home." said Robin to Kate.

"Save it. I want to see my daughter." said Kate.

"If you have already forgotten, she's my daughter." said Robin.

"Abrielle!" yelled Kate. Abrielle walked over by the stairs. She looked scared when she saw Kate.

"Mommy, she going get Me." said Abrielle.

"No Abby. Go back to your room." said Robin.

"Go way! You not Momma!" yelled Abrielle to Kate.

"But I'm your Mommy!" said Kate.

"No, she mommy!" said Abby. She started crying.

"You need to leave. You just made my baby cry." said Robin. "Goodbye Kate. Don't come near me or my daughter again." she was getting ready to slam the door when Kate said "She's my baby and she always will be."

It was now lunch time, so while Patrick was gone; she started making some food for her and Abrielle. "You want a hot dog?"

"And macwoni!"

"Hot dogs and Macaroni it is." said Robin. She started to cook the food while Abby played with her dolls. "Guess what Abby."

"What Momma?" asked Abrielle.

"You're going to see Brena, Alana, and Hanna."

"Yay!" yelled Abrielle. "Aunt Emmy?"

"Yes, you will see Aunt Emily." Robin looked at the clock. It was 12:30. She needed to be there in an hour.

When they had finished eating, Robin picked up Abrielle. She took her to the bedroom and dressed her in a white dress with lace at the bottom and on the sleeves. She put Abrielle's hair in a white matching head band. She curled the ends of her daughter's hair.

Robin wore a simple white dress. At 1:00, Robin picked up Abby and walked out the door. She sat her in the car seat and started driving to the church.

"Robin will be here any minute." said Emily. She, Courtney, Nikolas, Jax, and Jason were setting up the decorations. Carly was keeping the kids busy.

"It's 1:20. She should be here in 10 minutes." said Courtney. "Where is the minister?"

"He will be here in a half a hour." said Jax.

"What about Patrick?" asked Jason.

"He will be here at 2." said Courtney.

"There's Robin."

"I will go help her." said Nikolas. He walked over to her car.

"Hi Robin. Hi Abby." said Nikolas.

"Uncle Niklas!" yelled Abrielle. Nikolas picked up the little girl from her car seat. Robin grabbed the diaper bag, her purse, and her present. She walked with Nikolas into the church.

"Where are the kids?" Robin asked.

"Carly sent them on a scavenger hunt."

"Oh." said Robin. She smiled at Nikolas. "Is Patrick here?"

"No. He will come in a half hour."

"Oh." said Robin. "Can I tell you something?"

"Robin, you can tell me anything." said Nikolas. Robin told him about when Kate showed up at her apartment.

"Why would she do that?" asked Nikolas.

"I don't know, but I wish she would just leave me and my baby alone." said Robin.


	10. The Christening

"We are gathered her for the christening of 2 year old Abrielle Madison Scorpio-Drake." started the minister, Father Grace.

"Abrielle, also known as Abby or Bri, is a very special child. Her parents are Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake. Abrielle was kidnapped at birth and returned to her parents last Tuesday." Father Grace continued on about Abrielle. "Abrielle's god fathers will be Nikolas Cassadine, Jasper Jacks, and Jason Morgan. Abrielle's god mothers will be Carly Corinthos, Courtney Morgan, and Emily Quartermaine." Father Grace finished up.

After the christening was a party at the park. Sonny, Anna, Robert, Noah, Mac, Maxie, Georgie, Lulu, Lucky, Elizabeth, Sam, Johnny and some of their kids, (Lulu & Johnny- Lauren- 2, Sam & Lucky- Lucas-5, Lilly-2, Elizabeth- Cameron-6, Jake-5, Gabbie- 2.) were there.

"You finally get your daughter back." said Lulu. Robin smiled.

"Lauren hasn't exactly had an easy life. Anthony Zacchara kidnapped her when she was born." said Robin.

"Okay, let's open presents." said Nikolas. "Robin, I have three presents for you. 1. I am paying for this whole party, 2. A present for Abrielle and 3. A present for the new baby."

"Nikolas, I can't let you pay for all this." said Robin.

"Robin, stop being so nice. We're paying for it and that is final." said Emily, smiling.

"Thank you." said Robin.

Nikolas, Emily, and their two kids: Lila-7, and Riley-2, got a playhouse for the backyard for Abrielle. They also got her some new clothes and a boat called _Abby Sunshine_. For the baby was a white bassinet, a car seat, a crib, and another boat called _Shooting Star_. When Robin and Patrick had a name, it would be added to the title.

Carly and Sonny got a mechanical car that Abrielle could ride in. She also got clothes and a few baby dolls and stuffed animals. For the baby was some clothes, a crib blanket set, and a stroller. For Robin was a charm bracelet. There were 4 charms on it. The first said _True Love March 10__th_, which was the day she and Patrick had gotten married. The second said _Abrielle Madison May 14__th_, which was Abrielle's birthday. The third said _Together Forever May 20__th_, which was the day they got Abrielle. The last one said _I love Sonny!. _"Sonny Corinthos, why does this charm say that I love you?" asked Robin.

"Because you do." Robin started laughing.

Lulu and Johnny got a piano for Abrielle. At the top it said _Love you lots! Aunt Lulu, Uncle Johnny, and Lauren. _For the baby were tons of diapers, clothes, bottles, and a changing table.

Sam and Lucky got Abrielle a couple of outfits. From Sam was a lock picking set and Lucky got a pretend police set. Lilly got Barbie dolls and Lucas got some stuffed animal dog for Abrielle. For the baby was an engraved message in a picture frame. It said _Baby McCall-Spencer and Baby Scorpio-Drake, Best Friends Forever._

Maxie, Mac, and Georgie got two plane tickets to Hawaii for Robin and Patrick. Abrielle got a swing set and a baby pool. For the baby was clothes from Maxie, baby books from Georgie, and from Mac was a stuffed animal that said 'Mommy's little baby.'

Elizabeth got an art kid for Abrielle. It had paint, pastels, colored pencils, and drawing paper. From the kids was stuffed animals. The one from Gabbie said 'Abby' on it in pink letters. Jake's said 'Bri' in yellow and Cameron's said 'Abrielle' in light blue. For the baby were a music box and a set of sleepers.

Courtney and Jason got Robin and Patrick actual coupons that said 'Free Babysitting.' Abrielle got clothes, toys, and blankets. On a stuffed animal of a bunny with a ribbon, it said _Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney._ On the teddy bear it said _Love you, Bri._ There was also a purple blanket that said 'I'm a big sister!' There was a digital camera for little kids and a photo album that said 'Baby and Sissy!'

Noah got a doctor kit for Abrielle. There were two metal silver baby booties for Robin and Patrick. The first said 'Abrielle Madison' and the second one was blank. "You can have the baby's name put on it when he or she is born." There was also matching stuffed animals. The first one said 'Big sister.' and the second one said 'Little brother.'

"Noah, we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet." said Robin.

"Well, if it's a girl, just use the little sister one." There was a second stuffed animal that said 'Little sister.'

From Robert and Anna was a spy kid. It had binoculars, security cameras, tree rope, and a disguise. Robin rolled her eyes. For Robin was a picture album. It had a picture of her when she was a baby and a picture of Patrick. They were both 2 years old. There were two more spaces. "Are these for the kids?" asked Robin. Anna nodded.

"How did you get that picture?" Patrick looked horrified at the picture of him in a bath tub.

"Noah." said Robert.

For the baby was a blanket that said 'Mommy's little spy.' There were 4 of each wooden letter and some paint so Robin and Patrick could hang up the letters of their baby's name.

"Thank you, everybody!" said Robin. "This wasn't a baby shower!"

"We know. Nikolas and I decided to tell everyone that they could bring presents for the baby. Everyone did that, as you can tell." said Emily.


	11. Party in the Park

When Robin was 8 ½ months pregnant, there was a picnic for Cameron's 7th birthday. Robin and Patrick went to the party in the park. Abrielle loved spending time with her friends: Gabbie, Lauren, Lilly, and Riley. They were all running around at the park.

Kate Howard was watching from the sidewalk. She saw 4 little girls. They were all short. There was a blonde haired one (Lauren) and 4 brown haired ones (Abrielle, Riley, Gabbie, and Lilly.) "Little girls, hi." said Kate. "Do you know where Robin Scorpio is?"

"Aunt Robin over there." said Lauren.

"Thanks, Brat." said Kate. She looked at the girls in disgust and walked over. Robin was sitting by herself at a picnic table.

Kate walked over as Robin stood up to walk away from the table. Kate stopped her and pushed her over. Robin looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my daughter back." said Kate. She climbed on top of Robin and sat on her stomach. "You don't deserve a baby."

Just then, Lauren, Abby, Lilly, Gabbie, and Riley walked over. "Get off Mommy!" yelled Abrielle. The girls ran over and tried to get Kate off of Robin. Kate picked up a rock and slammed it on Robin's head. She was unconscious.

Lilly and Lauren ran over to where the parents were. "Help Aunt Robin!" yelled Lauren. Patrick, Emily, Carly, Courtney, and Nikolas followed the girls. They found an unconscious Robin being beat by Kate Howard.

Carly grabbed Kate off of Robin. "I would kill you if you weren't pregnant."

Emily and Patrick checked her over. "Abrielle." whispered Robin.

"Mommy!" yelled Abrielle. Courtney was holding her.

"Nikolas, help me." Nikolas and Patrick picked up Robin and carried her to the car. Carly kept a hold on Kate as Emily called the police. Courtney kept the kids calm.

Just then, Kate leaned down. "My baby."

"Jax's baby." corrected Carly.

"Its coming." said Kate.

"Emily, check her." said Carly.

"Kate's going into labor. We need to get her to the hospital."

"Let's go." said Courtney. She ran the kids over to the party and they left.


	12. Cody John is born

"Page Dr. Lee." yelled Patrick as he and Nikolas carried Robin into GH. Kelly came running over to an unconscious Robin.

"What happened?" she asked, checking her heart beat.

"Cameron Webber's birthday party in the park. Kate Howard was beating her where the two year olds were. They came and got us and Robin was unconscious." said Nikolas.

"We need to check on the baby." said Kelly. She had Robin put on a gurney and they brought her to the room.

"Patrick." whispered Robin.

"I'm here, baby." said Patrick. "Can you hear me?"

"How's my baby?" she asked.

"The baby is fine. You're going into labor."

"How dilated am I?"

"2 centimeters."

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Kate Howard caused your early labor. She was beating you at the park."

"I'm going to kill her." said Robin.

"Carly already called it."

"I will be helping her then. What happened to Jacks's child?"

"Kate is in labor too." said Patrick.

"Kate, Jax is coming in. You are 9 centimeters. One more to go."

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Kate.

"We will know when the baby is here." said Kelly.

Jax walked in. "How's my child?"

"Your son or daughter seems to be doing fine. One more centimeter and we can deliver." said Kelly leaving the room.

"This hurts so badly!" yelled Robin. She squeezed Patrick's hand.

"Robin, that hurts!" he yelled.

"Good." she squeezed harder.

"This is your fault."

"It takes two to have a child."

"It's still your fault." said Robin. She squeezed harder then stopped as the contraction ended.

"Deep breaths, Robin. You need to relax." said Kelly. Robin nodded her head.

"Where's Abby?" she asked Patrick.

"Still at the party."

"With who?"

"Jax volunteered to watch her. Courtney, Carly, and Emily are in the waiting room."

"Can I…talk to…Carly?" asked Robin. Another contraction was hitting.

"I'll get her." said Patrick.

"After this." said Robin. She squeezed Patrick's hand. He was sure that his hand would be broken after this.

"Push, Kate." said Kelly.

Kate pushed. She heard a baby cry. "It's a boy!" said Kelly. She handed the baby to Epiphany, who cleaned him off.

"Do you have a name?" asked Epiphany.

"Yes." said Jax. "Cody John Robert Jacks."

Epiphany wrote the name down and handed the baby to Jax.

"Jax?" said Kate. Jax turned around. "Can I please hold your son?"

"No you can't. You beat a pregnant woman while her daughter and 4 other two year olds were watching. Robin doesn't deserve anything that you have done to her." Jax turned and walked out of the room.

"Hi Robin." said Carly.

"Hey." said Robin.

"How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine. I am 4 centimeters dilated."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was just wondering, can I help you kill Kate?"

Carly laughed. "You can have the first punch."

Robin smiled. She screamed. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"Contraction." Carly ran over and held Robin's hand. Robin squeezed.

After the contraction, Carly said "Robin, I think you broke my hand."

"Sorry." she said. "Can you call Jax and ask how Abrielle is doing?"

"Of course, see you later." Carly left.

Kelly came in and examined Robin. "7 centimeters."

"Contraction." said Robin. She started breathing heavily.

"Deep breaths come on Robin." said Kelly. "Patrick!"

Patrick was thanking Nikolas, Emily, and Courtney for taking good care of his wife. Carly walked over. "Kelly was yelling for you." Patrick jumped up and ran down the hall.

Robin looked like she was in a lot of pain. Her face was pale. Patrick walked over and held her hand. She squeezed it very, very tightly. Patrick yelled. "Quit it!"

Robin looked like she was going to cry. "Robin, I didn't mean it. You can squeeze as hard as you want." Robin grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard that he heard something crack. Robin had a satisfied smile on her face as the contraction passed.


	13. Baby's first cry

"We are ready to deliver." said Kelly. Robin had been in labor for 12 hours.

"No more kids. This is the last one." said Robin to Patrick.

"But I was hoping for another 6 or 7." said Patrick. He was smiling in a way Robin knew was just to annoy her.

"Not happening. No, No, No, No, and No."

"Push Robin." said Kelly. A contraction hit and Robin pushed. She squeezed Patrick's hand.

"That's it, Robin, another push." Robin listened and pushed her hardest.

"I see the baby's head." said Kelly.

"Come on Robin." said Patrick. She sighed and pushed again.

"The shoulders are out." said Kelly. "One more big push."

Robin pushed as hard as she could and Patrick went down to his knees. Robin heard a baby's cry.

"We have a girl." said Kelly.

"Can I hold her?" asked Robin.

"We still need to clean her."

"I want her now. If she's taken from me, I want to hold her first." Kelly handed the baby to Robin.

After a few minutes of looking at their baby girl, Robin and Patrick gave the baby to Kelly. She cleaned her as Epiphany walked in.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Oh, right." said Robin. "I like Natalie, Shelby, Rebecca, and Sophia."

"I like Grace, Lindsay, Ella, and Julie." said Patrick.

"Compromise." said Epiphany.

"I want her name to be Sophia. It could be Sophia Grace…" said Robin. Patrick interrupted her.

"I changed my mind. I want her name to be Sophia Madeleine Scorpio-Drake." said Patrick.

"Robin, do you agree?" asked Epiphany.

"That's our baby." said Robin.

"Okay, now Robin, you need to rest. Patrick, get your hand checked."

Robin fell asleep with her baby girl Sophia in her arms.


	14. Exhausted

"Aunt Emmy!" yelled Abrielle. Jax had carried her into the hospital. Emily walked over and took her from Jax.

"Hi Abby."

"Why here?" asked Abrielle.

"Well Bri, Mommy's having a baby." said Jax.

"Yay!" said Abrielle. She hugged Emily. "Where baby?"

"The baby isn't here yet." said Courtney.

Just then, Epiphany walked out. "Family of Robin Scorpio?"

"Right here." said Jax, Courtney, Nikolas, Carly, and Emily.

"Robin and her baby are healthy."

"Boy or girl?" asked Nikolas.

"It's a girl."

"Is she healthy?" asked Carly.

"Yes. That little girl has some lungs." said Epiphany.

"What's her name?" asked Emily.

"Robin named her Sophia while Patrick picked the middle name Madeleine. She is named Sophia Madeleine Scorpio-Drake." said Epiphany.

"Soph!" yelled Abrielle. Everyone smiled.

"I want my daughters." said Robin.

"Okay." said Patrick. His hand was fine. He walked into the waiting room. "Robin would like Abrielle." He took his daughter from Emily. "In case you were wondering, Sophia looks exactly like Robin. She has my dimples." he walked down the hallway holding Abby.

"Momma!" yelled Abrielle. Then she stopped. Why was her Mommy holding a baby? "Why baby?" asked Abrielle.

"This is your new little sister. Her name is Sophia Madeleine Scorpio-Drake."

"She pretty." said Abby.

"Very pretty, just like her Mommy and sister." said Patrick. He put Abrielle on the bed next to Robin.

"I need you to do something for Me." she told Patrick. "I want you to take my bracelet to the jewelry store. Buy a charm and have 'Sophia Madeleine August 11th' put on it. Then, have Sophia Madeleine put on the silver baby bootie." Patrick nodded and did what he was told.

"Liz, I am so sorry I ruined Cam's birthday party. Why don't you and the kids come over tomorrow for dinner and I can give him his present?"

Liz agreed. Robin had been out of the hospital for three days. She picked up Sophie off the couch. She walked out to the back porch where the sun was setting. She stood by the edge of the deck and sang 'Twinkle, twinkle little star.' to her youngest daughter. She gently moved back and forth. "Baby, I am going to be your Mommy forever. With Abrielle, I didn't take care of her when she was first born. I will take care of you forever." She kissed her daughter and walked into the house.

Robin walked into the purple nursery. She layed Sophie down in her crib and went into the yellow room next door that belonged to Abrielle. Robin saw her daughter lying on top of the blankets. She picked Abby up and pulled back the blankets. She put her daughter down and covered her up.

"Sam had her baby last night." stated Robin at dinner the next night.

"Boy or girl?" asked Liz.

"She's a girl."

"What did Sam name her?" asked Elizabeth.

"Naomi Laura McCall-Spencer." said Robin.

"Cute name." commented Liz. Then, Patrick walked in the door with Robin's charm bracelet and the silver bootie.

"Finished, finally." said Patrick. It had taken the store clerk 5 days to get it done.

"Let me see it!" said Robin excitedly.

"Not yet." said Patrick.

After Elizabeth had left, Robin layed on the couch. Sophie and Abrielle were both crying. Robin was holding Abrielle and rocking Sophie's bassinet. She started to sing 'Hush Little Baby' and that got the girls to sleep.

Robin wheeled the bassinet down the hallway as she carried Abrielle. She put both girls in their beds and went back to the couch. She had just started falling asleep when Patrick came in the house and slammed the door. Robin heard both kids crying. She went into Abby's room first and picked her up. Then she picked up Sophia.

Robin went into the living room and sat on the couch with both girls in her arms. She slowly rocked back and forth. Sophie fell asleep first, then Abrielle. Robin layed them both in bed for the second time.

"Do you want your bracelet now?" asked Patrick.

"Yes." said Robin. She took the bracelet from Patrick and looked at it. There were three new charms.

The first one said _Sophia Madeleine August 11__th_on it. Robin smiled.

The second charm said _Emily Quartermaine is Awesome! _"What?" asked Robin.

"Emily helped me with the charms. She insisted that if Sonny got one that she deserved one too."

The third one said _I will Love you forever, Robin Anna Scorpio_ Robin smiled at Patrick. She knew they would be together forever.

At 2:30 in the morning, Sophie woke up screaming. Robin woke up and went into Sophia's room.

"Soph no cry!" said Abby, walking into the room.

"Abrielle, did Sophie wake you up?" Abrielle nodded. Robin took her daughter's hand and led her to the kitchen. She made a bottle for Sophie and began to feed her.

When Sophia was asleep, Robin put her in the crib. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and picked up Abrielle. "Where go, Momma?"

"Outside." Robin layed out the blanket on the grass. She and Abrielle layed down.

"Wuv you, Momma."

"I love you too, Abrielle." said Robin. Abrielle layed her head on Robin's chest. Soon, Robin heard the steady breathing of her two year old. Robin picked up the blanket and her daughter and went inside.

By 5:00, Sophie was awake again. Robin fed her and got her back to sleep. Abrielle woke Robin up at 6:00.

"Abrielle Madison, it is 6 o'clock!" said Robin.

"Not feel good." said Abrielle. Robin felt her head and she was burning up. Robin took Abrielle's temperature and it was 100.

"You're sick, Abby. Lay down in bed and I will bring you back some breakfast."

Abrielle couldn't keep anything down. She threw up food, fluids, and her medicine. Her temperature was at 102 by 7:30.

Sophie started crying and Robin sighed. Patrick was still asleep. She wrote a note to Patrick and put the girls in the back seat of the car. She drove to GH.

Patrick woke up at 9:00. Robin wasn't next to him. Patrick got up and both of their daughters were gone. He went into the kitchen and found a note.

_Patrick,_

_Abrielle had a fever. I took the girls and we are at GH. Come down here when you wake up._

_Love,_

_Robin._

Patrick got dressed and left for GH.


	15. Epidemic

"How is she?" asked Robin.

"We gave her some fever reducers and some children's Tylenol. I think it's just a stomach virus." said Kelly.

Robin was holding Sophie and standing outside of Abrielle's room. Then, a man was rushed in. Robin handed Sophie to Kelly and went to help the man.

A half hour later, Patrick ran off the elevator. He found Robin rushing around. Doctors were all over the place and there were patients in the hallway. Patrick ran over to Epiphany.

"What's going on?" asked Patrick.

"There are tons of sick people being rushed in."

"Where are my daughters?"

"Abrielle is in room 201 and Sophie is with Robin." answered Epiphany.

"Robin is right there. I don't see Sophie."

"That's not my problem. Get dressed and get to work." Patrick ran to the locker room. When he was walking down the hall, he saw Kelly.

"Kelly!" yelled Patrick. She turned around. "How is Abby?"

"She was hit by this virus. Her fever keeps rising and dropping."

"What about Sophie? Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. I think Sam McCall came in here for a check up and Robin gave her to Sam."

"Thanks Kelly." Patrick ran down the hall and crashed into Robin. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. There are sick people filling the hallway, my daughter is sick, and I am exhausted because I was up half the night." yelled Robin. Patrick held out his arms and she went into them.

"What is going on?" Emily asked the chief of staff, and her father, Alan.

"Some sort of epidemic. Where are your kids?"

"At home with Nikolas, why?" asked Emily.

"Make sure that Nikolas and the kids stay there and don't come into contact with anyone else. They could get them sick."

Emily ran down the hallway to the phone to call Nikolas. But he walked off the elevator with the kids.

"Nikolas, what are you doing here?" Emily saw Nikolas holding Lila. Riley was running behind Nikolas. Emily picked up her 2 year old. "What's wrong?"

"Lila is sick. She has a fever of 103." Emily handed Riley to Nikolas and grabbed Lila. She yelled for a gurney and took her daughter to a room.

"Where Mommy?" asked Abrielle.

"Hold on, Abby. I will go get your Mommy." Kelly walked out of the room and down the hallway. She couldn't find Robin or Patrick anywhere. Then she saw all the patients in the hallway.

"Alan, what's happening?"

"I think this is an epidemic. It may be encephalitis again."

"Where's Robin?" asked Kelly.

"Break room." Kelly ran down the hall to where Robin was.

"Robin, Abrielle is awake and asking for you." Robin and Kelly ran to Abrielle's room. On the way, they saw Emily's 7 year old daughter on a bed in the hallway.

"Patrick, Emily, move Lila to Abby's room." said Robin.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Put her in the room. We don't need a child lying in the hall." Emily and Patrick wheeled Lila into the room.

"Mama." said Abrielle. She reached her arms out to Robin. Robin sat down next to Abby and hugged her.

"Well, Robin, you are very lucky. Abrielle, unlike a lot of other patients, is responding to this medicine. Her fever is going down and she should be fine. Where is your baby?"

"Sam has her. Patrick, go get Sophie." Patrick ran down the hall to get his daughter. Abrielle fell back asleep.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." said Lila.

"Kelly, she's sweating a lot." said Emily. Kelly walked over and examined Lila.

"She needs medicine fast. Her temperature is almost 105. Keep her warm." Kelly ran down the hallway and to the Nurse's Station.

"I need an injection now!" yelled Kelly. She ran to Alan and told him about Lila. Alan approved of the meds going to Lila and Kelly injected her water bag with some.

Lila passed out and Emily got up to get some work done. Robin stayed in the room with Riley, Sophie, and the two sick girls.

"Hey Robin, where's Emily?" asked Nikolas. He was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, um…she went to work, I think." said Robin. She was focusing on feeding Sophie, giving Abrielle some medicine, and playing with Riley.

"Let me take her." said Nikolas. He took Sophie and began feeding her. Then, Leyla walked in the room.

"Dr. Scorpio, Alan Quartermaine said that he needs you to start working."

"I'm with my daughters." said Robin.

"Robin, go. I can stay with the girls. Riley needs a nap anyway and Lila is sleeping." said Nikolas.

"Okay, but Sophie can drink her bottle and go to sleep. I need to give Abrielle her medicine and she should be asleep soon." Robin got up and gave her daughter the medicine.

Leyla was sitting in the hallway. She was jealous that Robin could have children with Patrick. She wanted to have a family, with Patrick.

"Nurse Mir, get to work." said Elizabeth Webber.

"Yes, Nurse Webber." Leyla got up and smiled to herself. She had a plan.

"Everyone, listen up!" yelled Alan. All the doctors were in the room. "We have found out what is wrong. This is another Encephalitis Epidemic." everyone sighed.

"Have you found the problem?" asked Patrick.

"Yes, it was caused again by Luke Spencer and some lizard he brought to Port Charles."

"Has it been caught?" asked Emily.

"Yes and we have it in the Lab." said Alan.

"Has the cure been found?" asked Robin.

"No. There are private investigators looking." said Alan. "Everyone, get back to work. Try administrating penicillin because it is having an effect on some patients." Everyone walked out of the room.

Robin and Emily were working harder than they should have had to. There was a woman who had been Robin's patient for 4 years. She was 7 months pregnant and very sick.

"What's her temperature?" asked Robin.

"105." answered Emily.

"Did you give her more penicillin?" asked Robin.

"I did, but not that much. It could hurt the baby." said Emily. Robin sighed.

"She's really sick. What do you think her chances are?" asked Robin.

"Not very good. Have you had any luck contacting the father or any family members?"

"There is no family. The baby's father died 3 months ago, the grandparents have been gone for years, and there are no sisters or brothers." said Robin. Then, Regina walked in holding a little girl.

"This is Michaela Grace Walker, age 6. Her mother is Amy Walker, who is your patient." Robin took the little girl from Regina.

"I Michaela." said the little girl. "What wrong with Mommy?"

Robin was confused. The little girl talks the same as Abrielle and they were 4 years apart. "Regina, run an MRI on the little girl. She may have a learning disability.

"Yes, Dr. Scorpio." Regina put Michaela in a wheel chair and took her out of the room.

"Why did you want a test done?" asked Emily.

"Because Michaela is 6 and Abrielle is 4. They talk the same."

Emily nodded. "Her temperature is up to 105.6."

"At 106, we are doing an emergency c-section." said Robin. She hoped the fever would reduce before then.

"Patrick, he's not doing so well." said Elizabeth. Patrick and Elizabeth were taking care of 4 year old Jack and 9 year old Auburn.

"Auburn has a temperature of 103. Her temperature is rising. What is Jack's temperature?" asked Patrick.

"105. We need some more penicillin to this room. Jack is getting worse."

"Nurse Thompson, can you page Dr. Scorpio?"

"Yes, Dr. Drake." Regina left the room.

"Hi little girl." said Leyla. She stroked Abrielle's hair. "I am going to marry your daddy." Leyla made sure that Nikolas was still gone and that Lila was still asleep.

"Now, I am just going to inject you with this. It won't hurt and you will die quickly." Leyla moved the needle by the IV.

"Get away from my daughter now." said Robin.


	16. Delivery and Ice Baths

Leyla laughed

Leyla laughed. "Not this time, Dr. Scorpio. She should have been my daughter." Robin ran to Leyla and tried to grab the needle.

"Give me it, Leyla. Don't kill an innocent child. It won't help anything." Robin was shaking and standing in front of the water bag. Leyla grabbed Robin's arm and flung her across the room.

"She's not innocent because she is your child."

"What do you want, Leyla. Please, don't do it."

"I want a child, with Patrick."

"Leyla, if you kill Patrick's daughter, he is going to hate you." said Robin.

"Get him to give me the child I want and I will let your other daughter die quickly." Robin could feel the tears coming down.

"Patrick can do artificial insemination. Please, let my daughters live."

"Robin, are you this stupid? You and the kids die. Patrick marries me and we have our children."

"You don't have to do this. I will leave Patrick and you can marry him. Just let my kids live." Leyla laughed and ran towards Robin. She injected her with the needle and left the room.

"Regina, I thought that you paged Robin." said Patrick.

"I did, ten minutes ago." Patrick walked out of the room and down the hall to his daughter's room.

"Robin!" he yelled. She was lying unconscious on the floor. All the kids were fine.

Patrick picked Robin up and sat her in the chair. He did an examination and found out that Robin had been injected with Encephalitis.

Emily walked in to check on her daughter. Robin was unconscious in a chair with Patrick looking through a cabinet.

"What's going on?" asked Emily.

"Robin was injected with encephalitis. She has been here for at least 5 minutes. I need some penicillin." Patrick found the drug and injected it into Robin. He had a bed pulled in and carried her to it.

"I need her temperature."

"102, the penicillin is working." said Emily.

20 minutes later, Robin was awake and her temperature was back to normal.

"It was defective." said Robin.

"What?" asked Emily. Patrick was out of the room.

"Leyla tried to inject it in Abby's IV. She injected it in me instead. She wants to have a family with Patrick. She said that she would kill me and my daughters."

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Alan, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alan examined Robin.

"You're fine to go back to work, if you're up for it." said Alan.

"I'm ready, thank you." Robin got dressed and went into Amy Walker's room.

"How's she doing, Em?" asked Robin.

"106.3. is her temperature."

"Okay, Regina, get me the c-section equipment and Emily and I will scrub up. Epiphany, keep monitoring her and Nadine, find her daughter and see if she's healthy. Take her to daycare if she is and then call foster care. Amy Walker isn't going to make it through this.

"Yes, Doctor." said Regina, Epiphany, and Nadine. Everyone got to work.

"Robin, something's wrong." said Nadine. The baby was stuck.

"Emily, get me the monitor." Robin looked at the baby. "It's not breathing. We need to get it out, now."

Robin slid her hand gently under the baby's head and pulled it out. The baby wasn't crying, so Robin and Emily performed CPR. They put the child in the nursery as Baby Walker.

"Jack is crashing!" yelled Elizabeth. She and Patrick did chest compressions and brought the little boy back. "Temperature."

"104." said Patrick. "We could do an ice bath."

"Yeah, help me carry him."

After Jack's ice bath, Elizabeth and Patrick were back in the room. "Administer penicillin. His temperature is down to 101."

"Auburn needs more penicillin. Her temperature is at 102." said Elizabeth.

"Let's do an ice bath on her too. It helps."

After Auburn's ice bath, Patrick brought her into the room. "Elizabeth, what is her temperature?"

"100."

"The ice baths are helping. I am going to go tell Alan." Patrick walked out of the room.

"You know, my baby has been through enough. She was kidnapped at birth and now this. She doesn't deserve this." said Robin to Emily. They were sitting on the roof.

"At least Abby knows her mother. Baby Walker will never know his. I don't think it is fair that God brings a precious baby boy into the world only for him to only have his 6 year old sister as family."

"Am I a bad mother, Emily? I let my baby get sick. It shouldn't have happened."

"Robin, things happen for a reason. It's not your fault that Abrielle is sick. They are going to find a cure. My baby girl has no hope. She is getting worse."

"They'll find the cure. I know it." Robin and Emily got up and went back to work.


	17. Hanna and Lana

"Help me!" yelled Jax. He ran into the hospital holding Alana. Brena was carrying Hanna. "My daughters are sick!"

Robin ran to her friend. She took Hanna from Brena and layed her on a gurney. "Emily, get Alana."

Emily took Alana from Jax and began to examine her. Robin and Emily rushed the two little girls into a room. They were filling up fast.

"Alana has a temperature of 106 and she is delirious." said Emily.

"Hanna is 105 and she is throwing up." said Robin. Nadine came into the room. "Nadine, call Courtney Matthews and Carly Corinthos and tell them to get down here. Tell Dr. Drake that I need two ice baths."

Nadine ran out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Is this Courtney Matthews?" asked Nadine.

"Yes."

"I am Nadine Crowl calling from General Hospital. Your daughter, Hanna Jax, was brought in with a fever of 105. You need to come down."

"I'll be right there." Courtney hung up the phone and told Jason she was leaving.

"Hello?" asked Carly.

"Carly Corinthos?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?"

"Nadine Crowl from GH. Your daughter, Alana Jacks, was brought in with a fever of 106. You need to come here."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Carly hung up the phone and grabbed her 4 other kids.

"Dr. Scorpio, you asked for two ice baths?" said Patrick Drake.

"Yes. Alana and Hanna Jacks, their temperatures are 105 and 106."

"Let's go." Robin and Patrick wheeled the kids downstairs while Emily checked on Baby Walker.

"Hi." said Emily to the baby. "I'm Emily. I took care of your Mommy." the baby started to cry. Emily gave him a bottle. "Kelly?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"I know we usually don't do this, but can I name him?"

"I guess so. You and Robin can agree on a name. You should also ask Michaela."

Emily put the baby down and went to get Michaela from daycare. She brought her to the nursery. "That's your baby brother."

"He cute. What name?"

"I don't know. We have to get Robin in here." As if on cue, Robin walked into the room.

"Hi Michaela."

"Hi Robin." Michaela smiled.

"What did you name him?" asked Robin.

"Actually, you and Michaela need to help me. Michaela, what was your Daddy's name?"

"Michael." said Michaela. She reached out and Robin took her from Emily.

"Okay. Robin, what name do you like?"

"Um…Matthew, Tyler, and Nathan."

"I like Mitchell and Lucas."

"Not Mitchell. That was Kate's lawyer's name."

"Oh, right. Sorry." said Emily.

"How about we name him Tyler Michael Lucas Walker?" suggested Robin.

"Like it!" yelled Michaela. Robin wrote the name down.

"Welcome to the world, Tyler." said Emily.

"Let me in!" yelled Carly. She was trying to get into GH, but the hospital was under quarantine. "My daughter is 9 years old with a temperature of 106!"

"She's with me." said Robin. She grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her through. Courtney came in next. "So I got what information I could. A lizard from Mongolia brought by Luke Spencer caused the Encephalitis Epidemic. There are a lot of people sick. There are quite a few children. Abrielle, Hanna, Alana, and Lila are a few of many."

"Thanks, Rob." said Courtney. She walked into the hospital. Carly followed.

It had been 7 hours. Abrielle and Lila were both doing fine and their temperatures were around 101.

Hanna had gotten an ice bath and her temperature went down to 102.

Alana had gotten some of the limited supply of the antidote. Her fever was down at 103.

Auburn and Jack had fevers of 100. They both got penicillin, which reacted well in their bodies.

Michaela and Tyler didn't get sick. Emily took Michaela down to daycare again.

Sophie and Riley had been taken to daycare. They were both fine.

"Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes, I made sure it got taken to General Hospital."

"Excellent, but did she get sick?" the man was sitting in a chair.

"No, but her 2 year old daughter did." said the younger man.

"Gentlemen, what about my grandson?" asked the woman.

"It's taken care of." said the younger man, Diego Alcazar. Helena smiled.

"Emily will die when she learns both of her daughter's are sick and so is her husband."

"Actually, Miss Cassadine, only the older daughter is sick." said the older man, Caesar Faison. "So is Robin Scorpio's two year old."

"What about the antidote?"

"Hardly any." said Faison.

"Courtney, I hate to tell you this. We need a cure, or Hanna will die." said Robin.

"But, isn't there some left?"

"No, we just gave the last to a 1 year old little girl." said Robin. Being a mother, she hated telling people that their baby could die.

"Where could the antidote be?" asked Courtney.

"We're not sure." said Robin. She left the room.

Courtney picked up her cell phone. "I need to see you, now."


	18. A Happy Birthday

Spinelli ran into General Hospital carrying a box of the medicine. He nearly knocked Courtney over in the process.

"There you are! Give that to Dr. Drake!" Spinelli explained everything about the cure.

A few minutes later, the medicine was distributed and everyone was getting better.

Jax walked up to Robin. "That was close." He said.

"Yeah, but luckily Hanna, Lana, Abrielle, and Lila are fine." He nodded.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She nodded, urging him on. "You had two little kids, Michaela and Tyler?"

"They are orphans. We're calling child services."

"Do you think that I could petition for adoption? I love kids and I'm sure the girls would love a new brother and sister."

"Can you handle it? You have Hanna, Lana, Brena, Cody, and Abrielle visits."

"I can do it."

"Then I'm sure that would be fine. I'll call and tell them that there is already someone who wants them." She smiled at the man as he walked away, going to see his daughter.

Robin finally walked in the front door with Sophie and Abrielle. Patrick followed close behind.

"We're finally home." Robin said.

"Yay! We home!"

Before they knew it, it was Abrielle's 3rd birthday. Jax brought Brena, Cody, Michaela, and Tyler. Carly came with Michael, Josh, Alana, Morgan, and Jase. Courtney came into the house with Spencer and Hanna. Emily came last with Lila.

"Here Bri." Jax said. He handed the child a golden locket. It said _Forever in Our Hearts._ The inside had a picture of Jax and all the kids on one side and one of Robin, Patrick, Abrielle, and Sophie.

"Tanks." Abrielle said. She also got clothes, toys, and some coloring books from Brena, Cody, Michaela, and Tyler.

Carly and her children gave her baby dolls, Barbies, a swing set, and a little pool. Abrielle was excited about that.

Courtney and her two children got lots of clothes and toys for Abby. She also got some shoes from them, which she needed.

Emily's present was next. She handed her a picture of a horse and told her that it was waiting for her at Wyndemere. Abrielle named the horse Meealo.

The present from Sophie, Robin, and Patrick was that Abrielle's room got redone how she wanted it. She also got a bracelet that said "Abby."

"Thank you so much everyone for coming." Robin said. "You have all been fantastic, especially you, Jax. You gave us our baby back after you had her for 2 years. I will be so grateful to you for that, forever."

"Your welcome." Jax said. "I love your daughter and I'm glad you let me be a part of her life."

Everyone ate cake and ice-cream. The party finally ended and everyone left.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Patrick asked his daughter.

"Yes." She laughed. "I love you guys."

Robin picked up her daughter. "I love you too, my beautiful Abrielle Madison."


	19. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
